The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of carnation or pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Cute as a Button’. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross on Jun. 23, 2013 under the direction of the inventor between the unnamed, proprietary hybrid known by the breeder code 11-167-01 as the female or seed parent and the unnamed, proprietary hybrid known by the breeder code 11-283-1 as the male or pollen parent. The cross was harvested and sown in the summer of 2013. The new hybrid was first selected from trials at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2015 as a single seedling clone and given the breeder code number 13-50-2 later in the evaluation processes. Dianthus ‘Cute as a Button’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2013 using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and later sterile shoot-tip tissue culture and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.